Rituel
by Kaede77
Summary: petit texte court, je m'éxcuse auprès des puristes mais il me trotait dans la tête journée d'une handmaiden pas comme les autres


6 heure du matin.  
Un rituel instauré de nombreuses années auparavant.  
Tout en baillant elle se leva et se dirigeat vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand laissant le vent pritanier jouer avec ses longs cheveux noirs.  
Après quelque minutes, elle se dirigeat tranquillement vers la salle de bain et n'en sortit que 20 minutes plus tard.  
C'etait comme ça tout les matins, elle se devait d'étre impecable.  
Plus qu'une règle commune, c'était avant tout un desir personnel pour _Lui _plaire.  
Que mettre en ce jour ? Bien sur, sa tenue fut soumise à des codes strictes, elles devaient toutes être senblables, de simples ombres qui ne devaient en aucun cas éclipser _Sa_ beauté.  
Elle n'avait jamais comprit cette règle.  
Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait jamais pue imaginer que _Sa_ beauté puisse être détroner par qui que ce soit dans l'univers entier.  
_Elle_ était pour elle un modèle...un astre luisant...son soleil.  
Aprés avoir jetté un rapide coup d'oeil sur le registre elle enfila la tenue baptisée "Flame" en raison de sa couleur orange tirant sur le jaune.  
Cette tenue avait été conçue pour s'harmoniser à la perfection avec _Sa _propre toilette, d'un rouge profond, qui, alors que les leurs rappellaient le lever de soleil, faisait plutôt allusion au crépuscule.  
C'était la tenue qu'elle portait le jour où elle lui avait donné son premier ordre.  
Depuis ce jour, c'était devenue sa préférée et, à chaque fois qu'elle la portait, elle était aussi rayonnante que cet astre qui lui seul, avec sa soeur, pouvait prétendre _L_'égaler.  
Aprés avoir enfilé le vetement, elle retourna vers la fenêtre afin de refermer celle-ci.  
Dehors, la ville se reveillait, elle devrait bientôt prendre son service.  
Se detournant, elle avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement.  
Dans les couloirs du chateau, c'était l'effèrvessence, tout le monde se preparait à_ Son_ reveil qui, chaque jour, donnait lieu à une ceremonie des plus compliquée mais ça, c'était après...après qu'_Elle _ne se soit réelement éveillée.  
Et c'était elle qui, chaques jours, avait l'immense privilège d'assister à cela, de voir ce spectacle que nul autre n'avait eu l'honneur de voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva finalement à destination.  
Ce chemin, elle le connaissait par coeur.  
Elle frappa doucement à la porte, 4 petits coups à peine audibles, sa signature, leur code.  
Puis, tout aussi doucement, elle ouvrait la porte avant de la la refermer sans un bruit, sans une parole.  
Seule face au grand lit, elle s'avancait d'une demarche felinne vers les lourds rideaux qui cachaient au monde ce trésor...son trésor en quelque sorte, priviligiée qu'elle était de voir ce diamant à son état brut.  
Alors qu'elle écartait les tentures, elle prononcait enfin ces mot qui faisaient partie de leur rituel quotidien.  
- Le soleil est déjЮ haut dans le ciel, venez donc en admirer la beauté.  
Et à _Elle _de répondre, comme à l'accoutumé.  
- Laisse moi donc me cacher un peu plus longtemps de ses rayons aggresifs.  
C'étaient, chaque matin, les même paroles, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige.  
Alors, délicatement, elle faisait ce qu nul autre n'avait ni n'aurait le droit de faire, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit tandis qu'_Elle_ venait poser sa tête sur ses genoux.  
Elles restaient ainsi une ou deux minutes, pas plus mais, pour elle, ces minutes semblaient être des années.  
Que n'aurait elle donner pour pouvoir continuer à caresser _Sa_ douce chevelure qui coulait telle une cascade sur ses jambes pour s'échouer sur le sol.  
Mais helas, les règles strictes reprenaient le dessus et déjà elle devait se "séparer", se placant chacune du côtées du fossé qui lui était échu.  
Alors, _Elle_ se levait, se dirigeait vers la baignoire qu'elle remplissait en silence puis en sortait, la laissait _La_ secher avant d'enfiller la tenue qu'elle lui avait préparé.  
Venaient ensuite les autres, reglИes comme des horloges, jamais en avance, jamais en retard et sous ses yeux, la mИthamorphose avait lieu.  
Maquillée, coiffée, _Elle_ quittait la pièce en silence, lui laissant le soin de remettre de l'ordre.  
Malgré les liens qui _L_'unnissaient aux autres, elle était la seule à qui _Elle_ avait donné pour mission de ranger _Sa_ chambre.  
Bien que cette tache paraisse, en apparence, ingrate, elle savait que c'était un signe d'affection de _S_a part.

La journées était elle aussi reglée comme du papier à musique.  
Aprés avoir accomplie sa tache, elle s'en allait _La_ rejoindre avec les autres dans la salle d'audience.  
Plusieures heures durant, elle restait immoblie, derrière _Elle_, parmi les douzes autres qui, comme elle, avaient été choisies.  
L'heure du repas arrivée, elles quittaient par groupes de six la salles mais pas elle.  
Sa tâche était de_ La_ proteger à tout moment aussi, contrairement aux autres, elle ne _La_ laissait jamais vraiment seule, ne se joignant pas à elles pour dejeuner mais gardant son apparence de statue, immobile et imperturbable.  
Puis, c'était au tour du peuple de venir en audience durant l'aprés midi.  
Là encore, elle ne bougeait pas, ne s'autorisant auncun repit tant qu'_Elle_ ne lui en donnait pas l'ordre.

La journée s'achevait la plupart du temps de deux façons:  
Soit une fête ou un quelquonque banquet était organisé, auquel cas, comme les autres, elle se devait d'y assister.  
Soit, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui, elles _La_ raccompagnait.  
Mais, une fois encore, son rôle différait de celui de ses compagnes qui se contentaient de_ La_ raccompagner à _Sa_ chambre et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
Une fois la porte refermée, tout devenait différent.  
Le fossé disparaissait et c'était en discutant et en riant qu'elle _La_ déshabillait, defaisait _Sa_ coiffure et lavait_ Son_ visage.  
Parfois, alors que seules les étoiles les regardaient, _Elle_ prenait sa main et la ramenait délicatement sur _Son_ visage, lui donnant le privilège de _la _toucher.  
Parfois encore, c'était _Elle_ qui, de _ses_ blanches mains, caressait son visage, ses cheveux, son corps.  
Elle l'accompagnait alors jusqu'à _Son_ lit d'ivoire et, comme le matin, caressait _Se_s cheveux tandis que _Sa_ tête reposait sur ses genoux.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, _Elle_ s'endormait, épuisée par _Son _rôle, par le poid de _Son_ fardeau que nul ne pouvait comprendre.  
Alors, elle se levait, déposait un tendre baiser sur _Son_ front, refermait les lourds rideaux et quittait la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
Elle restait impassible mais, dès que sa porte était fermée, elle glissait le long de celle-ci et, assise dans les ténèbres, elle laissait libre court au flot de larmes qu'elle retenait durant la journée.  
Pendant plusieures heures, elle pleurait ainsi en silence.  
Elle pleurait pour sa souveraine qui n'en avait pas le droit.  
Elle pleurait aussi de joie face à cette grâce qui lui avait été donné de pouvoir _La_ servire.  
Elle pleurait aussi pour elle, pauvre poussière qui ne pourrait jamais être au côtées de son étoile.

Oui, c'était ainsi que les jours de Sabé se déroulaient.  
Un rituel instauré de nombreuses années auparavant.  
Elle y repensait en cet instant.  
Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que ces jours puissent prendrent fin pourant, la réaliter n'est jamais telle que l'on l'éspère.  
C'est seulementt à ce moment, en défillant avec les autres, qu'elle prit conscience de cela.  
C'est en suivant le cerceuil de l'ancienne Reine Amidala que Sabé réailsa que son étoile venait de s'éteindre...


End file.
